Tower
by BleedInBleedOut
Summary: "We'll always be there for for each other no matter what, right?" An eleven year-old Harry asked. "Right." Ron and Hermione confirmed in unison. Harry never knew they would break that promise. Mentions of suicide. Song is Tower by Skylar Grey


**You're high upon the tower**  
**Now don't look down**  
**I will be okay here on the ground**

The Trio had slowly drifted apart after the war. Hermione went to Hogwarts to finish school and Harry and Ron followed her. Ron and Hermione was Head Boy and Girl, and being Boyfriend and girlfriend, leaving Harry behind and struggling to keep up with them, just to be their friend.

Often times, they would forget Harry was even there. After Christmas Break, Harry never came back.

**And you can always call**  
**To say hello from time to time**  
**When you're no longer mine**

Harry got a letter from Hermione three weeks after he should have been back from break, asking where he was. He never wrote back and never got another letter.

**I will be drunk on cheap beer**  
**Like everyone else around here**  
**You've got the world at your feet**  
**But there's nothing out there for me**

Harry Potter glanced down at the Daily Prophet, watching with a small smile as a picture of Hermione Granger waved and accepted an award, a bright smile lighting up her face. Ron was behind her shaking hands with the Minister of Magic, a proud smile on his face.

The magical world was in love with the new Power Couple.

**You don't have to lie**  
**Saying that you'll try**  
**To make it work from a distance**

As Harry laid in bed that night, he remembered the promise that all three of them made.

_"We'll always be here for each other no matter what, right?" An eleven year-old Harry asked._

_"Right." Ron and Hermione confirmed in unison._

**Just leave me here to die**  
**As I watch you climb**  
**Up to the top of your ambitions**

He tried to fight it, but the resentment would rise every time he saw them in the newspaper, every holiday and not even a letter, and the past three birthdays and nothing.

Of course, he always sent them something in a feeble attempt to remind them that he still existed, even if it always failed.

**You're high upon the tower**  
**Now don't look down**  
**I will be okay here on the ground **

He was invited to their wedding by Luna, as she was a bridesmaid and needed a guest. Reluctantly, he agreed.

The wedding was beautiful and simple, close friends and family only. Harry was hurt that he never got and invitation and Luna, in her own way, was outraged when she found out.

He begged her to not say anything to ruin their special day.

**And you can always call**  
**To say hello from time to time**  
**When you're no longer mine**

Harry spent most of his time with Neville and Luna, talking and catching up. He never noticed Hermione throw glances at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

**Here in a pale shade of life  
Under the trailer park lights  
There'll be nothing left for you to see  
You won't even recognize me**

Harry stood in front of Ron and Hermione, neither recognizing him. Neither did he sometimes, when he looked in the mirror.

He was gaunt, his hair shaggy, and a full beard covered most of his face.

He smiled politely at them, a soft "Excuse me" passing his lips as he brushed past them.

**You don't have to lie  
Saying that you'll try  
To make it work from a distance  
Just leave me here to die  
As I watch you climb  
Up to the top of your ambitions**

He wrote letters to those that made his life a little bit brighter that day, his mind set and finally at ease.

He didn't write to Ron or Hermione, felling that it would disrupt their now peaceful lives, but he did include them in his will.

**You're high upon the tower  
Now don't look down  
I will be okay here on the ground  
And you can always call  
To say hello from time to time  
When you're no longer mine**

He stood on the stool and made sure that the rope was secure.

He took a deep breath, and pushed.

**I always knew (I always knew) that you would follow your big dreams  
What I didn't know (I didn't know) is that your dreams never did include me**

You're high upon the tower  
Now don't look down  
I will be okay here on the ground  
And you can always call  
To say hello from time to time  
When you're no longer mine

_To whom it may concern,_

_I'm ready for the next adventure_

_Harry_


End file.
